clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Dimension
The Ghost Dimension is a vast, sprawling realm laden with spooks and spirits of all kinds (and also Flamehopper). Like the Cow Dimension, the Ghost Dimension is not under the jurisdiction of the Masters of the Universe. Daniel Specter travels in and out of here when need be, to fight ghosts. Background {write} Map The Ghost Dimension is mostly open space. The air is breathable but slightly thinner than the mortal world (like on a high mountain). Chunks of land float in mid-air in the realm, and what would be the "sky" is an extremely dark shade of pink. In addition to chunks of land with buildings, there are also simply floating buildings, with nothing to hold them in mid-air. For example, there is a mansion for the Master of Halloween, a post office for the Mail Banshee, and a portal from the realm of Serious Cat. Portals There are thousands of portals in and out of the Ghost Dimension. Most are permanent, but some open and close at random. Examples of permanent entieties are the Spect Entryway in Club Penguin and the closet in the Bureau's Department of Time. Temporary entieties can pop up anywhere due to Murphy's Law, but they always disappear, be it in seconds or years. For example, a rumored portal ripped open in Umm... It's that place to the left I think...,out-of-place picture frame in G's Haunted Monster-Making Laboratory in the 2009 Halloween Party and an octogon that appeared in G's Gadget Room, as well as one that appeared in the Ninja Sanctuary. Ghost fans tend to submit reports about these. Portals can not only teleport creatures to places (say, enter one in CP and exit one in Dorkugal), but to places set in the past (like entering one in present-day CP and coming out in 1913 South Pole City). The Department of Time and the Time Agency try to log these and predict when one opens up. . Based on travellers' witness, entering this portal will take you to its matching building, in this case, the Takota Inn.]] Not only that, but most portals that are attached to an actual building look like a door into that building. For example, opening a portal that looks like a double-doored wardrobe would result in the traveller stepping out of a wardrobe in the mortal realm. Creatures can accidently end up in the Dimension through this type of portal, via opening the door and stepping in without seeing the transdimensional spiral in the threshhold. Some portals are interior portals, which will take a traveller to another part of the Ghost Dimension. These could take someone to the portal floating right next to the one they enetered, or to the other side of the Dimension, all a matter of chance. Interior portals can also lead to micro-realms where a ghost lives (contrast with floating buildings and chunks of land), or to other universes (like Serious Cat). Kwiksilver Kwiksilver, as an illegal time traveller not affliated with the Government, takes great benefits out of the Ghost Dimension. He discovered it during his horrible holiday, when he and a few friends followed a gang of gangster skuas. It was during this first escapade that he discovered the powerful and mysterious Ghost Manipulator. Inhabitants *Ghosts *Daniel Specter *Kwiksilver (sometimes) *Pumpkin Clause Villains *Bad Ghosts Resources Both good and bad ghosts live in the Dimension. Stumbling upon one is a matter of chance. Almost every travelling aspect of the Dimension is up to fate. Trivia *Travel in the Ghost Dimension is unrestricted, and by law, is usable by anyone brave enough to do it. *The Masters of the Universe have no jurisdiction over this area. *The only artficial, permanent portal to the Ghost Dimension is in Club Penguin, through Josh Spect's Spect Entryway. All other portals, permanent or temporary, are natural and show up by chance. **An exception to this is the skuas' portal, which was created during Kwiksilver's Horrible Holiday by the unlikely genius, Bob the skua. However, the portal became faulty and destroyed a room at the Takota Inn. The hotel room's door is now a portal to the Ghost Dimension, and has since been boarded up. *12yz12ab is scared of this place. He thinks some random portal is going to open up in his lab. When ever someone mentions the Ghost Dimension,he acts like Keith. *It contains a portal to the basement of Bacon University, which has a zombie infestation. Thankfully the zombies haven't found it and gotten out... yet. See also * Daniel Specter * Kwiksilver * Halloween Category:Rooms Category:Halloween Category:ghosts